


Our Journey

by Jily2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jily2/pseuds/Jily2
Summary: The journey of the Marauders Era during their 7th year.





	Our Journey

Here we are again, Kingscross station. So much has changed. Not only our looks have changed, but we matured. I'm even wearing the Head Boy badge.  
'James, lighten up. I don't want you looking sad in your last photo at this station.'  
'Sorry, mom'  
We all started doing different poses. Sirius jumped in the air in the most dramatic way possible, I did some sort of bow, while Remus and Peter just did a peace sign.   
'Great, now James and Sirius come give your mom and dad a hug', she said in a slightly sad voice  
It came naturally now, me calling Sirius my actual brother and the other way around. I couldn't stop myself from feeling bad while hugging my mom. She was going to fight in this war, while I'll be having fun at hogwarts.   
'Mom and dad, be careful, okay? And if something goes wrong just send me an owl.'  
'We might be old, but we know how to defend ourselves. Now go have fun and be good.'  
'I can't promise you that second one' I said while walking towards the train with Sirius.  
'Just try not give your poor professors a heart attack. Now go before your too late, especially you, Head boy.'  
They said with a sad smile on their faces.  
We quickly got on the train with one last wave towards our parents. We immediately walked toward the last compartment, knowing that's where Remus and Peter would be. On the way a familiar redhead passed us.  
'Hey Lily' I said while flashing her a smile.  
'Hello to you too, James. I'll see you in the prefect compartment', she said with an unexpected warmth in her voice before leaving.  
'Right', I muttered before starting to walk again.   
'Man, I thought you'd be better around Lily now that you're 'friends'. That was really akward.'  
'Shut up, Pads' I said while messing up his hair.  
'Dont you dare touch my glorious hair.'  
'Try and stop me', I said while messing up his hair again.  
We started a race through the corridors, startling lots of first years. Of course I got to the compartment first, just to see Remus and Peter with choclate frogs all around them.  
'I could have seen this amount of chocolate coming from you two alone.'  
'Sod off, prongs. And where is padfoot?'  
'Very far behind me seeing as I'm way faster.'  
He finally showed up. Stating that the race was unfair for some reason.  
'There isn't much to mess up further when it comes to your hair anyway.'  
'Right, pads. We get it. It was unfair again.'  
'I thank you for your understanding'  
The rest of the ride we talked about our break while eating way too much candy even at the age of 17. Until at one point I thought it might be an idea to patrol the corridors, because I am, for some weird reason, the head boy.  
'Is our bambi really growing up so fast?' said Sirius in an dramatically sad voice.  
'It feels like yesterday when he tripped over his own feet when Lily called him James', said Remus causing both Sirius and Peter to double over in laughter.  
'I expected better from you Remus', I said while closing the compartment door with a loud bang. With a grin still on my face I started patroling the corridors.  
'I was looking for you. The head boy and girl should probably be at the meeting before the prefects', said an all too familiar voice. I turned around to see the same redhead from earlier today.  
'Ofcourse', I said with a polite smile.  
Together we walked towards the right compartment. 'I really don't know how these kind of meetings go. I also don't know what Dumbledore was under when he made me head boy.'  
Lily laughed, that kind of genuine laugh that made me smile too.  
'There isn't much to know really, you'll get the hang of it. And to be honest, I don't think you'd make a completely horrible head boy.'  
'How encouraging', I said with an obvious sarcasm.  
With a final breathy laugh, she grabbed me by the arm while leading me towards the right compartment.  
'We'll be late if we keep up this pace. Come on.' And now we were running and Lily Evans was holding my arm. If that touch was enough to make me feel giddy, this was going to be a long school year.  
The meeting wasn't that bad, but it was boring though. And Lily seemed to do most of the work. When all the prefects had left, it was only us left in the compartment.  
'Well that was extremely boring.'  
'I know. I dont remember it being this bad.'  
'I solemnly swear to make the meetings after this one way less boring'  
'I solemnly swear, seriously?' It looked like she immediately noticed her mistake.  
'I'm not Sirius, I'm-'. I was quickly cut off by her index finger on my lips.  
'Please never make that joke again, it will be the end of me.' When she realiser her finger was still on my lips, she quickly retreated it and started, blushing?  
'I'm going back to my compartment now. Goodbye, Pott- James.' She said with a sweet smile towards my direction. What just happened?  
I left the compartment only to see a crying first year huddled up in a corner. I hesitantly made my way towards her, not really knowing what to do.  
'Hey there. I'm the head boy. Why are you crying?'  
I was expecting the answer to have something to do with having no friends or being lost.  
'I'm afraid', she said in a heartbreakingly sad voice  
'Afraid for what?'  
'The war. My parents are muggles and I heard people say that people with muggles as parents are targets.', she said while she started crying again.  
'Hey hey, stop crying. Look, I know lots of muggleborns in this school. In their first year they were just like you. Afraid. But now those muggleborns are some of the best wizards and witches in this school. And I can already tell that you are going to be one of them. But for now, all of those wizards and witches, will help you, okay? If something ever happens, at hogwarts there will always be help. My name is James Potter, I'm in gryffindor and I'm head boy. If you ever need help you can come to me. But I have a feeling that you are not going to need much help this year. Being a muggleborn might make you a target, but it also give you a community of people willing to help.'   
'Thanks, my name is Natalie.' She said in a slightly louder voice. And then she started hugging me. I akwardly hugged her back. And then she started walking towards her compartment. I can't help but think how much better Lily would be at this. But little did I know that Lily was standing right around the corner and saw every bit of it. And she couldn't stop herself from wondering why her heart was beating so fast at the sight of such a mature James Potter. And he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he needed to step up his game as head boy and wizard, especially for those kids. Because it wasn't just all fun and games anymore. There is a war going on right now.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chaptes after this. And it will be in a different perspective. Hopefully with more of the other ships (Wolfstar).


End file.
